Yuya Renedy
This is a tribute made by Summer/Blissfully Mine. They belong to me as I have written them and came up with all the information for this tribute. You may use them for your games, but with my permission. Please do not use them without it, or if you see somebody else using or stealing this tribute or any other tributes of mine, please notify me immediately. If the image is already in use, also notify me ASAP. Thank you. "I like you a lot. I really do." ''- Yuya Yuya Renedy's Information '''Name:' Yuya Synge Renedy Pronunciation: Yoo-yah Syn-ge Re-ne-die Age: 17 Gender: '''Female '''District: '''5 (3, 7, 9.) '''Appearance: '''Yuya has hair that has a somewhat ombré effect to it. It stops a little past chest length, her roots starting off a dark chocolate brown color and transitioning into a very light brown/dirty blond. She has very faint freckles all over her face, and slightly tanned skin. Yuya has dark, unarched eyebrows above her hazel eyes. Her eyes are actually quite striking, as they are a light brown around the outer edges which then transforms into a yellow-ish color as it proceeds inwards. She has thin lips that are naturally a light shade of pink. She's very pretty, but very few boys from her district find her attractive. Yuya has an average build, and average height, standing at 5'6. She may be a little skinny around her arms and theighs, and she isn't exactly extremely muscular, but she is a little brawny. She'd prefer to be a little bit taller, as it would boost her self-esteem, but other than that she accepts the way she is. '''Personality: '''Yuya is a laid-back, or "chill", type of person. She rarely ever gets into fights, and she's more on the bubbly and sweet side. She has a sense of humor, causing her to make friends almost instantaneously, but she can also be a little bit flirty if she chooses to - although this happens only occasionally. Yuya is your definition of your uncommon social butterfly, as she doesn't have the confidence of a normal one. Yuya has a very nice singing voice, which is her only natural born talent. This could be the only attention-drawing thing about her. She's also very fun to be around, but she's also very shy ninety percent of the time, meaning she won't make any allies unless they come up to her first. She's seen to be generally happy at every sight of her, but if she does feel a certain way, she will instantly express her emotions and her opinions, whether it's about people are just situations that she feels uncomfortable in. Yuya is also very, very perspicacious. She loves to observe nature and things around her, and she's very observant of other's people's actions, allowing her to read what's going through their mind based off of what they do unknowingly or their facial expressions. She is intelligent, yes, but she's not a genius, nor does she always have her face in a book every single second. She'd rather learn about things through observing them over learning it at school. Yuya is also very fearless surprisingly, as she's never seemed to be scared of any situation, as she always knew how to handle them well. '''Weapon(s): '''Yuya isn't very good with weapons, nor has she used them more than about two or three times in her entire lifetime, so she isn't the best with accuracy. She does, however, know about '''throwing knives '''and how to use them. She has actually used it once before at age 14, for around 2 or 3 weeks, before being scolded by her father as he didn't want her to get used to it at all, or grow up snarky and wanting to volunteer for the games. Another thing citizens had rumored about was a '''crossbow. '''She has never laid her hands on one, but always dreamt of the day she would at least get to see one, whether that meant going into the games or not. '''Backstory: ''(Written in first person to enhance feelings, emotions, and movements. This may involve harrassment and gore. Discretion is advised.)'' I never really got to see my real family. I mean, yeah, that sounds stupid, whatever - but still. I never actually did. I'd try to think of ways to make it sound cool, like they were being chased by bad guys and went through a secret tunnel and left me in District 5 so I could see the life, and then that I'd meet them again after years and tell them how cool the district is. That was lame. My "mother" would try to comfort me with the overused old story like in the books, saying that it was a stormy day and there was a knock at the door of the house and - BAM! I was there wrapped in a blanket and stuck into a basket, crying. But we all know that's never the truth. Anyway, I had to grow up for 17 years with this crazy household, which trust me, when I say crazy, I mean it. Four brothers and two sisters isn't the way it looks like on television. None of them ever got along, myself included. There was always a hassel each and every single day, and since I was the oldest, I had to stop them if my parents were ever busy doing chores or cleaning the house, because I was the only "mature" child. So, instead of staying inside and having to deal with that ''all day, I spent more than half of my life outdoors, which is where I met Francine. Yeah, we all know how ugly the name Francine may appear. But really, on the outside, she wasn't ugly at all. She was very pretty, and I'd always see her around school, sitting by herself or people making attempts to talk to her but she always seemed so out of it. So that's when I decided to crawl out of whatever shell I had been hiding for my entire social life and grow up and talk to her to see what was up. The conversation went a little something like this, or at least, from what I can remember. I was only twelve, so keep that in mind. "I'm Yuya." "That's a cool name." "Thanks, what's yours?" "Rosa." "I mean your real one. Francine, is it?" "I prefer to go by Francy. Or Rose, but that's just my alias. Francine sounds too old-ladyish." She had continued to clutch her stomach as if it were in pain. I didn't pay attention, really. "Nice to meet you, Francy. Have you been feeling okay?" "Yeah, I guess. My father threatened to leave my family behind any day now, that's all." "I'm sorry." "Yeah." It was short, only lasting a minimum of what was believed to be...what, like, a minute? She didn't seem comfortable so I stopped urging more information out of her. I could understand her situation, as I never got to see my birth parents either. It sucks. Truly does. From that day on, we began to talk more and more, and our friendship became stronger and stronger. It was cool to have a friend, it really was. I didn't have any before that day, ever. In fact, imagine two lions fighting over a deer carcass, the two lions being the "popular" clique at my school and the carcass being- well, you know. Being me. So, we began to continue talking about new things we learned, or new things that happened in our personal life. Like expected, her father had left her family for good. It was pretty noticeable once we both turned sixteen. We'd always meet up outside like the dorks we were and gossip about people in school, and our crushes, although I'd always make one up since I never had any. And she'd always laugh and question about who "he" was, and I'd lie, saying that it was just a boy I saw around. Francine would shrug it off and each night, before curfew, we'd stay up and watch the stars at the exact place which I still remember - The third streetlight by the second block, which was a little past the Plaza. During that time, we'd just stay silent, watching the nighttime sky transform from a deep red, to a light violet, and then a navy blue with streaks of indigo and dark pink in between. It got prettier every single day. But like every good thing, there was a bad thing coming along with it. I never expected it, honestly. It tore me apart. Francine had passed away on my birthday, as we were six months apart. My sixteenth birthday. Her brother had came up to me, his hair tangled and matted and he just looked straight-up brokenhearted. He had told me that the day before, their mother had died due to Peacekeeper execution, and Francine just had a complete mental breakdown. She said that she couldn't have came to my birthday, nor let me see her like it, so she had to suicide as it was just too overwhelming. I almost threw up. It took me a while to accept her death, and he had given me a paper with a whole paragraph of soft words, which I'd always read in the same area where we would watch the late sunset turn to a starry sky. And those words still remain memorized in my mind, never to be forgotten. ''Dear Yuya, You really helped me gain self-confidence and feel better about myself, in all honesty. I'm sorry to write this so late, I should have probably said it to you in person, but by the time I'm done writing this I won't be here anymore. I feel like we had so many connections ever since you talked to me, sharing similar interests, etc. You're extremely smart and I swear, I'd trade anything to have brains like you. I'm as dumb as a doorknob. Anyway, I hope you hear the news elsewhere, because I can't really write it here...it'd be so wrong to do that. So instead, I decided to describe how important you are to me through a letter, which is probably like, the most out-of-style thing ever, but I still felt the need to do it. My best wishes for you is to become successful, maybe be a teacher like I'd tease you about. That you'll see your family eventually. That you'll be a very independent and very smexy lady (I'm kidding, but seriously Yuya). I hope that after this is over you'll still act like I'm there. But most importantly, I wis that you'll never forget me, and understand why I'm doing this, rather than hate me for it. I know my decision is horrible and all, but I feel like I made the right choices. I hope you do too. And after reading that, I'd always be on the verge of tears. Strengths: '''Yuya is very good with '''plant identification, knowing specifically what berries are safe for consuming and which are poisonous. She's also quite skilled in speed, being very quick on her feet. The last strength of hers is her agility. Weaknesses: '''Yuya isn't the best with '''strength, being slightly weak. She's also not very much of a skillful person when it comes to accuracy, once again using weapons very infrequently. The last weakness of hers is stealth. '''Charm: '''Francine's Note, which she keeps deep into her pocket. '''Alliance: '''Anti-Careers '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''Reaped Games Entered In 1. The Rising- The 450th Hunger Games (Not Started) Owner: Misytmolla District Entered: 10 Training Score: N/A Survived Bloodbath: N/A Victim(s): N/A Killer: N/A Ranking: N/A 2. The Maze Games - 159th Games (Not Started) Owner: Smilingtribute District Entered: 5 Training Score: N/A Survived Bloodbath: N/A Victim(s): N/A Killer(s): N/A Ranking: N/A 3. The Primrose Games (Not Started) Owner: RiverFlame District Entered: No District Included Training Score: N/A Survived Bloodbath: N/A Victim(s): N/A Killer(s): N/A Ranking: N/A 4. The 1st New Games (Not Started) Owner: BaconCanadian District Entered: 0 Training Score: N/A Survived Bloodbath: N/A Victim(s): N/A Killer(s): N/A Ranking: N/A 5. Hunger Games, Celestial Impact (Not Started) Owner: JackTaroni District Entered: 6 Training Score: N/A Survived Bloodbath: N/A Victim(s): N/A Killer(s): N/A Ranking: N/A 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. Category:District 5 Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Blissfully Mine's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes